


Birthday Candles

by centreoftheselights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Deceit Always Lies, Deceit's Birthday, Familial DLAMP, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Platonic Cuddling, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Deceit has a truly horrible birthday.





	Birthday Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so "burn the snake" is an in-joke on some servers I'm on, and someone said I shouldn't burn Deceit on his birthday and then this happened.
> 
> This was written on my new Discord server! If you're a fan of my fics, check it out: <https://discord.gg/YsEQWwa>

"Happy Birthday to you!"

Roman leads the sides in a chorus as Patton walks into the room carrying a giant cake, topped with crumbled chocolate and heaps of whipped cream, and dotted with at least two dozen candles.

"I expected this," Deceit says, blushing a little, as the song finishes. "It's awful."

"Go ahead, make a wish!" Patton tells him.

"See if you can blow all those candles out in one go," Virgil says with a smirk.

Deceit takes a deep breath and leans forward.

And that's when one of the candles slips out of a heap of whipped cream, and lands on his hand.

"Ouch!" Deceit pulls his hand back reflexively, and the candle clatters onto the table, leaving a scorch mark that starts to smoulder -

"Nope, nope, nope -" Virgil is chanting, looking for something to douse the flames with, but Roman gets there first, smothering the stray candle with a tea towel.

Logan reaches for Deceit's hand, which he's clutching to his chest.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt -" he babbles automatically.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Patton bursts out.

"Cold running water," Logan says firmly. He leads Deceit over to the sink and starts running the faucet. "Leave it in as long as you can."

It doesn't take long before the cold is making Deceit's hand ache.

"This is great," he says. "I love the cold."

"I know the sensation isn't pleasant, but it will help the wound to heal long term. Leave it in as long as you can stand."

By the time Deceit pulls his hand free, Virgil has fetched the first aid kit from the cabinet. Logan selects some antiseptic and a dressing, but Virgil stops him, and looks pointedly at Patton, who is still frozen in the corner.

"Hey, Pat," Virgil says. "Want to come over and help?"

"I -"

"It'll heal worse if you kiss it better," Deceit says. Patton nods, and heads over, giving Deceit's hand a gentle kiss before he applies the dressing.

The cold water and the numbing effect of the cream have left Dee's hand feeling strange, but far from painful. He glances back at the table, where Roman is keeping a close eye on the cake. A couple more candles have been removed, and those that remain have burned more than halfway down.

"Come on birthday boy," Roman calls. "You still haven't made your wish."

Carefully - and keeping his hands well clear - Deceit blows out all the candles. They each cut a slice of cake, only slightly wax-coated, and move to the sofa. Deceit winds up squashed in the middle between Patton and Roman, with Virgil on the floor leaning against his legs. Logan, on Patton's other side, reaches an arm across the back of the couch and rests it on Deceit's shoulder. He rubs slow circles on Deceit's neck as they all watch Pinocchio together.

Deceit has had an awful birthday. He definitely doesn't enjoy this. And when he blew out the candles, he absolutely wished to be anywhere else but here.


End file.
